


The Stranger

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Between The Pages of My Mind [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Awkward Conversations, F/F, Nothing seems real, Past Charlotte/Becky - Freeform, Post Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Charlotte spoke before she could stop herself.Who are you?If this were anyone else, Charlotte would question her sanity for even daring to ask.
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Series: Between The Pages of My Mind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582447
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	The Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> An interlude in the While The Song Remains The Same verse
> 
> Wrestle!Charlotte meets her amnesiac Becky. 
> 
> Title is from The Stranger by Billy Joel

_Charlotte, I don't make it a point to meddle in the affairs of others but..._

_Excuse me being blunt, but spit it out, Mr. Regal_

_I saw Becky- she's asking for you and I think you should go._

Charlotte shook her head, doing her best to dislodge the conversation. It had been replaying over and over again for days. She needed to stop dwelling and just get this over with. On one hand, she wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for that call. On the other hand, it didn't make sense to constantly analyze that conversation. 

If _William Regal_ saw fit to call, it only made sense to go. 

Of course, she had heard the rumors. People liked gossip, especially when the story was seen as salacious. She did her best to ignore them. It wasn't her place to hear these things. 

Also, she hadn't been inclined to find the truth.If Becky wanted her to know, she could reach out. She probably wouldn't want Charlotte interfering in her business. 

Pulling her bag tight against her side, she glimpsed the stuffed bunny dressed as a ballerina. She had heard this was the only thing Becky wanted, but this retired design was _impossible_ to find. 

Charlotte had moved Heaven and Earth to get one of the toys. 

"Still have me wrapped around your finger," Charlotte mumbled, shaking her head. 

The winter weather was clear and unseasonably warm. Charlotte couldn't remember nicer weather. As a soft wind tousled her hair, she stopped, sinking into it. 

A breath caught in her throat, as she noticed the shock of orange hair in the distance. 

_Becky._

"Hey." Charlotte jogged up to the bench, doing her best to ignore her fluttering stomach and sweaty palms. 

"You came." Becky spoke softer than Charlotte had ever heard before. "Theresa- can you give us a minute?" 

Charlotte turned, noticing the nurse cross-stitching. It felt _wrong_ to see Becky Lynch with a babysitter. 

"If you're sure." The nurse rose, tucking her project away. "I'm going to get a soda. If anyone asks, I never left." 

Charlotte settled on the bench, adjacent to the wheelchair. She folded her hands neatly in her lap, and did her best to avoid staring at Becky. 

"You came." Becky's voice filled with awe. "I kept asking but they told me you were busy." 

"Been crazy- they gave me the belt again." 

"Oh." Becky sounded disappointed- a fact that stunned Charlotte. "You wrestle too." 

"So do you. One of the greatest we have." Charlotte reached into her purse, groping blindly for the bunny. "I brought you a present. Someone told me you wanted this." 

Charlotte held out the toy, gesturing for Becky to take it. She swallowed, desperate to break up the lump in her throat as Becky's eyes flooded with affectionate recognition. 

"Mabel." Becky covered her mouth with one hand as she took the bunny with her other hand. "I mean- she _looks_ like a Mabel." 

"She does." Charlotte ran her fingers down the bunny's soft fur. She pulled back, as Becky clutched the bunny to her chest, closed her eyes and mouthed a single word. 

_Gracie._

"Who?" 

Charlotte had done everything in her power to convince Becky she was enough. She'd heard the whispers but she had always gone out of her way to ignore them. She didn't care- she just wanted Becky. 

Becky never seemed to believe her. 

"You wouldn't believe me if I tried." Becky dried her teary eyes on the inside of her shirt sleeve. "How did you find her?" 

"Wasn't easy." Charlotte let out a weak laugh. "Then again, people don't say no to The Queen. They're less likely to say no to her daddy." 

Charlotte had called in a major favor with her father. Four boutiques later, he had found the last ballerina bunny in the state of North Carolina. Charlotte didn't even want to think about what she owed him. 

"Well, thank you." Becky ran her hand up and down the bunny. "You don't know how much this means to me." 

Charlotte nodded, watching the tender way Becky held the bunny against her chest. There was something oddly maternal about it. "Anything for you, Bex." 

"They tell me the whole world loves me." Becky scoffed, rubbing the bunny's ear between her thumb and forefinger. "If only..." 

"What?" Everyone seemed to think Becky had amnesia. At first, that had sounded so bizarre that Charlotte refused to believe it. Her Becky forgetting everything she knew and loved? That couldn't be the case. 

Maybe those rumors hadn't been so far off.

"You wouldn't believe me." Becky clutched the bunny so tightly that her knuckles began to turn white. 

"Try me." Charlotte crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her gaze. This was the look that would (usually) turn Becky to jello, and now, it had no effect. 

"Are you sure?" Becky turned her head, allowing their eyes to meet. A hardened shadow peeked back at Charlotte. She wasn't sure what it meant but it was a look she'd never seen from Becky before.

Charlotte knew Becky in every way one could know a person. Some people swore she knew Becky better than she knew herself. 

She didn't recognize Becky's eyes. 

Charlotte spoke before she could stop herself.

_Who are you?_

If this were anyone else, Charlotte would question her sanity for even daring to ask. 

This was different. 

"That obvious?" Becky gave a mirthless laugh, as she sat the bunny in her laugh. "Don't know why I'm surprised. If anyone could tell, it would be you." 

"I know you." Charlotte gave her a tight-lipped smile. "There's something about you." 

"Between us?" Becky gazed around, checking to see if anyone could overhear them. 

"Pinky swear." Charlotte held out her pinky, laughing as Becky linked her pinky. 

"I just taught Gracie how to do that." Becky shook her head, as she tittered. "Took ages." 

_Gracie._ There was that name again. 

"Gracie?" Before Charlotte could stop herself, she reached out and grabbed Becky's hand. 

"You're _sure_ you want to hear this?" Becky blew out a ragged breath, as she fixed her gaze on the playground in front of them. 

"Yes." Charlotte squeezed her eyes shut, and gave a silent prayer. Once this got out, things would never be the same. She just hoped she was ready for whatever it might bring. 

Charlotte had always prided herself on her healthy skepticism. Things had to be seen to be believed. Stories weren't necessarily true. One shouldn't believe a thing without physical proof. 

Yet, she instinctively knew that whatever story Becky held was the absolute truth. 

"Once upon a time, a woman agreed to take a shift in a friend's diner and accidentally met the love of her life..." 

-Fin-


End file.
